Toon Goddess
The Toon Goddess (or Mother Virus) is the evil of Nicole Watterson fully manifested and in control of her body as divine ruler of the Virus Entity working in part with the Toon God and the Mawgu, with the fullest intent to destroy all life in reality. Much like the corrupted underneath her, Nicole was manipulated by the virus sometime at the start of Toon Wars: The Final Days. But much unique to her, she was made into their enforcer and queen, sending out waves of characters to hunt down the Toon Force on their journey to the Forgotten Society. Although she is of pure evil, she still possesses care for her children and strives to make a utopia for themselves while destroying all who oppose them and those outside the Fourth Wall. She was eventually slain by Bimm and Momotaro, however, after Richard and the Toon Force were able to separate Nicole from the corruption feed. Appearance When the Toon Goddess first appears in Toon Wars: The Final Days, she resembles her original self prior to joining the Toon Force and taking on her modified anime appearance. However, she appears more proportionate and confident than before with smoother, wider eyes and calm gaze. After announcing herself as the Toon Goddess and sending the Crystal Gems after the Toon Force, she reappears in a red dress with a yellow belt buckle and underskirt. Her Rainbow Button is cracked with a darker color scheme and is changed to that of a necklace she wears at all times. The 6 black whiskers on her face had turned red. Her ears have also become a lot sharper and jagged while her tail is notably longer and smooth. Oddly by design, her feet (3-toed) have gotten larger to accommodate her sharp claws while her hands maintain the five fingers she had before her transformation. When separated from Nicole, the Viral Goddess appears as a grotesque constantly shifting mass of static and various image files trying to reshape themselves into the design she previously had, much like Rob. Personality Before becoming the Toon Goddess, Nicole remained a caring mother and cunning warrior with a hidden aggressive nature within her that, if pushed to the limit, would cause her to go feral/evil. As the Toon Goddess, however, her personality changes from that of a compassionate hero and parent to a self-righteous, megalomaniac with an inherent god complex. She often refers to everyone other than the Toon God or virus as "her children," and will tend to look down upon those corrupted even if they were the best they could be or haven't yet failed. This is most especially shown when she generally disregards Vambre Warrior, Radicles, Enid, and the Teen Titans' deaths despite some of them nearly succeeding in their efforts. Even ridiculing the Crystal Gems for their failure against the Toon Force prior and essentially sending the Teen Titans as cannon fodder to delay the heroes believing the Titans to be vastly inferior and weak. Despite her boosted ego and dangerous demeanor, she still possesses her love for her children as she doesn't wish to see Anais getting hurt, sending her away from the Forgotten Society and hoping Gumball, the adult Anais, and Penny would see her actions as deliverance wanting to make a utopia for themselves. Strangely, concerning her husband, Richard, she tends to either ignore or talk down on him and views her life in Elmore as Hell. Also seemingly forgetting her time as member of the Toon Force without losing her knowledge of each individual. In combat, she is particularly not fond of using her powers as much as the Toon God or any of the corrupted, preferring to fight hand-to-hand or in a transformed state. Regardless of what she does, she is typically boastful of her abilities and will often compare herself highly to others. Though at times, she gets easily irritated when she is harmed by particular people, most of which cause her to go savage with extreme prejudice. Even with Gumball and Penny, whom she doesn't wish to hurt, she isn't afraid to incapacitate them so long as she's certain she can eventually reprogram them. She, however, isn't too fond of Momotaro despite her being Future Anais' step daughter, referring to her as someone else's child. Upon interacting with Richard, she will argue and threaten to kill him, yet is still susceptible to his reasoning and the Knowledge Magisword's effects, causing her to momentarily break down as Nicole's senses start to resurface. The Toon Goddess' true nature is eventually shown when she almost kills Gumball and is separated from Nicole. As a result, she becomes morbidly aggressive and fully motivated to kill even her host and her family and friends, still maintaining her boastfulness when she seemingly destroys Bimm and the Antivirus, labeling her as a character no one would remember. This would then baffle her when Bimm quickly re-emerges with the Antisword lunged through her. Biography Upon returning to Elmore in Toon Wars: The Final Days, Nicole found that life in the world was far better without her and Gumball. Most notably with Richard and her job at the Rainbow Factory. Ever since she and Gumball had left for the Toon Wars, much of the world had either been stuck in time trying to cope without them or had vastly improved due to their absence to the point of everyone forgetting any good that Nicole did in the past. After this, Nicole depressingly left Elmore alone to Richard's disappointment. When the Virus Entity attacked and consumed reality, however, she was spotted and drawn into the virus where she learned that the Mawgu was the core program. Unlike the Gumball Saga, where her overwhelming power destroyed him when he tried to steal it from her, Nicole is instead spoken to politely and swayed into his joining his side as the all-mighty Toon Goddess after years of hardship, neglect, and spite. Her most biggest concern being Richard's stupidity. A few days later, the Toon Goddess appears before the Toon Force, sending them in a simulation where she spawns the corrupted Crystal Gems to fight them, announcing that she is now working with the Toon God as queen. She also confirms herself to be the one who sent Enid, Radicles, Vambre, the Powerpuff Girls, and the Teen Titans after the team before she decided to send the Gems believing them to be more than a match for them. Though at the same time expresses disappointment in their previous failures against the heroes. Richard, the adult Anais, and Gumball plead to Nicole to change back, but she either ignores them or politely declines insisting that she's doing this for the benefit of her and her children. Before she leaves, she teleports Doug Funnie to a hidden location and warps 4-year old Anais to a safe place away from the Forgotten Society. Right after the Toon Force restore the Crystal Gems from their corruption, the Toon Goddess bombs they and the Forgotten Society, dismantling more than half the city and killing most of the team. She personally descends to the surface openly mocking them; especially Spongebob claiming him to be the worst out of everyone as he was viewed as the most popular series to date that ultimately dictated whether any show got canceled or not. With the remainder of the Toon Force crippled in numbers, the Toon Goddess engages them and weakens their efforts thanks in part to her overwhelming power as administrator of the virus. But the Forgotten Society all band together and stand up to her with Spongebob and the team, which she wasn't bothered by. She proves this by occasionally transforming into a colossal demonic version of herself, as well as sending out smaller clones of the same form. And though she is caught at times and seemingly beaten, she always regenerates or teleports in full form unscathed. The fighting quickly escalates into a slaughter when the Toon Goddess kills Sandy, nearly kills Ghost Simone, and sends another bombing run into the battlefield. To ensure all but the Toon Force and those from the society helping them are gone, she automatically reprograms the rest of the old cartoons to kill each other until none were left. Enraged at the Toon Goddess for almost killing her daughter, Anais and Wulf both attack her and put up a decent fight until Momo suggests to Richard listening to her as to what led Nicole to becoming corrupted; standing up to her even though he's rapidly losing blood from an injury from the first bombing. She tells Richard to stay out of her life as she feels its been ruined by him since the very beginning of their original series (The Amazing World of Gumball). In her defense, she reminds him of various episodes where she was either frustrated because of his stupidity, poor handling as a father, and because of he and Elmore ultimately forgetting her contributions and her leave with Gumball since the Gumball Saga. Quickly, Bimm tosses Richard the Knowledge Magisword to let him scan her mind for memories, revealing the Mawgu speaking peacefully to and manipulating Nicole after her fallout from Elmore. Upset and shocked at himself for letting this happen, Richard apologizes to his wife, causing the Toon Goddess programming to separate from Nicole. The Toon Force and Gumball assist by apologizing for never taking the time to understand her from Elmore as much as they did themselves, causing her to lash out at Gumball. The fear that she accidentally killed her son defuses Nicole from the Toon Goddess, making her a Viral Goddess and leaving Nicole at a much weakened state from energy loss. Nicole greatly apologizes, but the Toon Force tell her it wasn't her doing, nor the corrupted's. Furious, the Viral Goddess attempts to find the Antisword and destroy it, discovering Bimm with it. Rose and the Toon Force try to intervene, but the glitched goddess defeats them and shoots Bimm, seemingly killing her in the ensuing explosion. From this, Rose gathers the strength to damage the Viral Goddess out of rage. Unfortunately, she finds herself about to have her gem pried out of her stomach until Bimm returns with the Antisword lunged through the creature. Although she was mortally wounded, the Viral Goddess still continued to mock at Bimm, calling her a nobody without the show she came from. But with Momotaro's help, she was able to finally slay the virus creature, causing the area to fade to white. In the later half of the saga, Nicole reveals that the events following the Toon Goddess' demise was part of a contingency to reset reality, pretending that everything ahd been fixed while the Toon God himself continues to explore and develop his power. Nicole herself tried to maintain the reset to keep everyone remaining in reality from suffering again, but she could no longer handle the guilt and dropped the program, admitting to everything to Gumball. Though she asks for no forgiveness and had been driven to depression, Gumball lifts her spirit, stating that while she might've influenced some of the Toon Goddess' actions, it wasn't her fault as the corruption fed into her to do evil, and the Toon Force knew she wouldn't wish death upon anyone. Abilities and Forms Powers * Teleportation * Levitation * Reality Manipulation - The Toon Goddess uses this ability to create a separate reality where the Toon Force and the Crystal Gems brawl before the fight ends and reverts back to the Altar. * Regeneration * Body Manipulation (i.e. elasticity) * Cloning * Heat Vision * Pulse Wave * Energy Drainage * Super Speed * Lightning Strike * Energy Swords * Weather Bending * Water Bending * Fire Bending Transformations * Nicole Watterson (Original Form) * Toon Goddess (Default) * Toon Demon * Viral Goddess Stats No matter what form the Toon Goddess is in besides the Viral Goddess, she consistently proves to be a relatively unstoppable force. Even when she loses a limb at times, she either doesn't feel much pain and simply regrows what was lost, or she is a clone while the real one is fighting someone else. Nevertheless, she seems to be almost impervious to damage. She is also hinted to be slightly stronger than the Toon God in terms of brute strength. Her powers, however, are far more dangerous as they oftentimes lead to more than half of everyone in the vicinity to be wiped out. Like those under corruption, the Toon Goddess was fully aware of the Fourth Wall and had gained massive intelligence thanks in part to her becoming the administrator of the barrier. She is also able to hear and predict certain attacks and abilities from people, guarding herself from nearby fighters before they strike. Most notably, the Toon Goddess was vastly capable of matching and shattering Samurai Jack's katana, which was forged from the God's of his world through the power of righteousness, potentially meaning she is far stronger than the likes of Aku or the other cosmic beings. Despite her seemingly indestructible nature, however, she is unable to resist the Knowledge Magisword's power, as Richard was able to use it to understand why Nicole was manipulated. His mere apologies and her almost killing Gumball caused Nicole to separate from the corruption feed and manifest the Viral Goddess, who struggled to maintain her form and used more erratic attacks. She was still able to overpower and almost kill the Toon Force. But her anger and fixation on individuals caused her to lose awareness of her surroundings when Bimm lunged the Antisword through her from behind and deleted her. Trivia * The idea of Nicole becoming a villain was first developed and shown in 2017 during the early stages of Toon Wars' development. * The Toon Goddess appears in a cover drawn by Frozarburst alongside to XJ-Negative from Return of the Toybots by Mayozilla. * The Demon phase of the Toon Goddess was borrowed straight from "The Egg" from ''the Amazing World of Gumball, ''where she grew increasingly furious and attempted to eat Felicity. Alternatively in Toon Wars: The Final Days, the form appears much larger and is able to speak. * Although Nicole's dark side was prominently shown in "The Limit" in the ''Amazing World of Gumball ''as a feral, unhinged creature, the Toon Goddess is presented as the best of Nicole with far more reserve and is able to think critically, speak, and use various abilities while acting out as purely evil. * Her tail was originally meant to be sharp but was altered to being round, only sharpening when she uses it like a blade. ** In addition, her skirt and belt were designed slightly differently compared to the final version, which included a smaller underskirt covered entirely by her top. Her whiskers were also black regardless of the time. * Though the Toon Goddess is referred to as a "Queen," she has no romantic attachments to the Toon God nor the Mawgu and instead refers to them as "Partners." ** She will often mention the Toon God as though he and the Mawgu are one of the same being, stating that the Toon God is the physical embodiment of the virus while the Mawgu is the virus itself. * At times, the Toon Goddess' dialogue name is switched to Nicole either due to her voice changing or her original self occasionally showing. * Although the Toon God is stronger in energy levels, the Toon Goddess is slightly above him in brute strength. * According to MiniKoontzy, an online friend and close supporter of Frozarburst, the Toon Goddess is one of her most hated villains suggesting the author was able to nail her character. * This is coincidentally not the first time a member of the Watterson family had been depicted as evil in the show and other works. These include: ** Darkball ** Yetteeth Gumball ** Savage Nicole (The Limit) ** Anais Watterson (Adult) ** Darwin at times Category:Characters Category:Toon Wars Category:Toon Goddess Category:Mother Virus Category:Toon Wars: The Final Days Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nicole Watterson Category:The Amazing World of Gumball